


Space Robots

by Thorny_Rose_463



Series: Heroes [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: Space robots come to Riverdale.Superhero AU one-shot.Sequel to The Fabulous Four.





	Space Robots

Many things in Riverdale had changed ever since the Fabulous Four were filmed bringing yet another criminal to justice. The team appeared on the weekly news night after night, citizens questioning their identities that were hidden behind the masks they wore. The fact that people were rooting for them inspired them to train harder, to work smarter, and to upgrade a few things at the bunker.

Jughead, like always, was working on creating a better security system for the base. He had to change the password to Archie and Sophia's birthday after Archie forgot the other passwords he claimed to be too difficult to remember. Betty caught up on schoolwork she tossed to the side, her books and papers strewn about next to Jughead as he fiddled with a piece of machinery. Archie was showing Veronica how to do a dropkick in the training section of the warehouse, which was separated with a curtain Jughead had stolen from his mother. Sophia sat in a beanbag chair, scrolling through her cell phone in search of a villain to fight. After days of little action, the team sat anxiously in the bunker and tried to distract themselves from the lack of heroism they craved.

Sophia's eyes were attracted to the news app she had installed weeks ago, a new pop-up notification catching her attention. After clicking on it, a loud crash sounded from outside that had her springing up in fright. Jughead's focus faltered, and Betty looked around herself, wondering if Archie had knocked the punching bag off its hook again.

"Wasn't me!" Archie called from behind the curtain.

Veronica walked out to glance around the warehouse. "I think it came from outside."

Betty and Sophia made eye contact before running for the door, swinging it open as Jughead typed away on his keyboard. Archie followed after Sophia, Veronica by his side as Sophia stepped out into the forest she hid within.

Ahead of Sophia was a field. Her feet swiftly carried her over fallen branches to get to the field. She looked up, the rest of the team joining her and gazing past fluffy clouds. Finding nothing, the four of them headed back toward the warehouse, unsure whether the crash was an oncoming thunderstorm or a busted electrical generator.

Jughead, out of breath and hat falling from his head, stumbled from the warehouse to meet Sophia halfway. Betty reached for him, worried as to why he seemed so panicked.

"There are space robots in Riverdale," Jughead said. "What the actual fuck?"

Archie furrowed his eyebrows, disbelief evident on his face as Jughead turned to jog to the warehouse.

"What do you mean?" Archie asked.

Despite the hesitance to trust Jughead's accusation, Sophia and the others followed after Jughead and gathered around the large computer. On the desktop, a live feed from a news station was on display.

Jughead was right.

Just above Riverdale was a hovering spacecraft, flying robots blasting out of its sides and raining down on the town.

Betty backed away from the screen, astonished at what she had witnessed.

Sophia scanned her friends' faces, pausing before saying anything.

"What are we waiting for?" Sophia asked rhetorically, already headed for the display of suits and weapons before anyone could respond. Pressing a button made a rack of clothes appear, the suits neatly tailored and sewed by Veronica after each use. Sophia took hers off the rack, ready to slip it on as Jughead, Betty, Archie, and Veronica watched.

"Are you sure? The FBI is probably already on this one, Sophia," Archie mumbled.

Betty looked up at Archie, her mouth open to contradict him on the hesitance he felt about fighting whatever the hell was in Riverdale.

"Archie, we've wanted to do something great our whole lives," Sophia said as she unzipped her hoodie and tossed it onto the floor.

Betty joined Sophia, plucking off her suit and standing her ground.

"Sophia's right. We have to at least get people out of town," Betty said.

Veronica, torn between listening to her boyfriend and her best friends, hesitantly took a step toward Sophia and Betty. Jughead typed away on his computer, ignoring the inward struggles the team faced as he followed the news channel. Veronica shuffled across the room and grabbed her suit. The look on Archie's face was one of uncertainty, but he lurched forward nonetheless.

Jughead hopped in the van, driving the team toward the center of Riverdale. The team attached tasers and adjusted weapon buckles. They decided against the idea of guns because they weren't legally able to obtain them, but Jughead made do with tasers and such. Not like defense mattered; they had powers they gained from a ball of light.

It wasn't long before Jughead pulled into town. The sight of people running frantically down the streets put the team on edge. Around them, hunks of trash and metal floated up and towards the spacecraft hovering above the town. Their cell phones were stacked against the dashboard, screens lighting up with text messages from their worried parents. The team ignored their phones.

Turning to look back at everyone, Jughead adjusted his beanie and put the van in park. "All right, guys, go kick some robot ass," he said.

Betty threw the van doors open, clambering out and immediately igniting in flames. Archie followed Betty, running at lightning speed into buildings to evacuate those who were trapped by debris. Veronica jumped out after Archie, icicles falling from her fingertips as she shot chunks of ice at robots flying past her.

Everyone was so caught up in protecting Riverdale that they hadn't heard Jughead mumble, "Robot ass? Never thought I'd have to say that."

Sophia's feet hit the pavement as soon as Jughead drove off, his van almost running into a nearby car. Draining electricity out from power lines, she held a hand out in front of her to blast a flying robot from the ground. It landed on the street with a metallic scrape, the sight of its antennas and spindly fingers enough of a distraction for another robot to kick her. The force sent her flying back into a mailbox, the side of her head hitting a sharp edge and sending a wave of pain over her body. Groaning, she stood and shot a bolt of light at her attacker before Archie sped by. He placed a rescued dog on the ground and then took her chin in his hand to examine her injury before running off once again.

Close by stood Betty and Veronica, fire and ice flinging into the air around them as robots swooped and dived towards them. As Archie's feet carried him from building to building, Sophia hopped onto a car to get a vantage point. She stood out against the rushing crowd of terrified pedestrians, some being picked up by a robot here and there. Veronica hoisted herself into the air with a frozen wave of ice, grabbing citizens from the robots' grasp as Sophia blasted the robots with electricity. The sound of gun shots rung through the air, and Sophia watched as fighter pilots shot at the spacecraft.

The spacecraft casted a dark shadow over Riverdale, and the team fought robots left and right as the government stepped in and shot at the heart of the craft. A robot was shot down from behind Sophia, its body landing at her feet and denting the roof of the car she stood on. She kicked it off, her attention on the horde of robots that surrounded Betty and Veronica. She was going to run to help them, but Jughead had returned and ran over a handful of robots. The sound of crunching metal filled her ears as Jughead beckoned for her to get into the van.

"Come on! The government is taking over!" Jughead shouted.

Archie ran from down the street. He almost knocked the car over. Sophia, Betty, and Veronica followed after him before slamming the doors shut.

Out of breath and overwhelmed, the team watched as tanks rolled down the streets of Riverdale and Jughead swerved past military officials and toward their safe place.

* * *

Pop's Diner wasn't nearly as packed as Sophia thought it would be.

As Betty plucked scraps of metal from her charred hands, Sophia held an ice pack to her forehead. Archie sat by Sophia, one arm around her shoulders and the other around Veronica, who swirled her milkshake around with a spoon absentmindedly. Jughead nursed Betty's wounds, using a napkin and ice to rub at the tender dents in her fingers.

The team was silent as they ate French fries and watched the news, the TV perched on the counter as Pop leaned back to watch as well. Obviously, he hadn't noticed Sophia's apparel, his focus on how the spacecraft was leaving Earth and the government had declared a state of temporary truce.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Sophia couldn't help but giggle at her situation. Archie glanced over at her, moving the ice pack from her forehead to get a look at the cut she had received.

"You don't have a concussion, do you, Sophia?" Archie asked. Jughead's eyes landed on Sophia as Betty's eyes watched for a reaction.

"No... it's just..." Sophia sighed. "Space robots? How the hell did we fight off space robots?"

Veronica chuckled, pushing her milkshake aside as Jughead popped a fry into his mouth.

"Yeah, but did you see how I ran over a few of them with the van?" Jughead asked smugly, mouth full of fries. Betty grimaced in disgust at his dreadful table manners.

Archie glared at Jughead, hair disheveled from running so quickly. "I'm not paying for new paint," he said.

"Not it!" Betty and Veronica cried, their fingers falling to touch their noses and leaving Sophia to suffer.

"Guys, I'm injured," Sophia groaned. She leaned forward to get a look at Veronica, all high and mighty without a single scratch on her face.

"Have Veronica do it. She's the rich one," Sophia teased.

Veronica, indifferent about having to pay for the damage Jughead caused the van, narrowed her eyes at Sophia mockingly and said, "Don't make me call the robots down here."

Archie rolled his eyes, tossing a fry at Veronica before Sophia tossed one at him. A food fight broke out amongst the team, a hard day of fighting space robots ending in milkshakes and wasted burgers.

THE END


End file.
